Tori and Andre First Day of School
by tora-chan16
Summary: What would happen if Tori was on the stage with Andre instead of Beck during the first day of school?


Tori and Andre's first kiss

What would happen if on the first day of school it were Andre on the stage with Tori instead of Beck? ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICK! I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!

Tori woke up after a wonderful night filling in for her sister during the Big Showcase and she couldn't be happier. She decided to attend Hollywood Arts since Andre and the rest of the crowd the night before decided she would fit in at this school. So Tori got ready for school and started to head for the car when Trina said to her "So are you ready for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" " I'm more ready than I ever been" Tori replied. After the twenty-minute drive to Hollywood Arts Tori started to feel nervous and wanted to drive back and go home and forget the whole thing. Trina held her hand and ensured her that she would be fine and would be perfectly fine. That was what Trina was doing until she saw a cute and ditched Tori.

Tori was trying to ask help to Sikowitz's class and she had gotten no help until Robbie and Rex found her in the hallway. After she found out where the classroom was she couldn't help but feel more out of place. Then she accidently bumped into Beck and spilled coffee all over him and Tori felt bad and wanted to help him get the stuff off of him. Then Jade came in through the door and said "Hey quit rubbing my boyfriend!" Tori more embarrassed and decided to sit down and she found a seat right next to Andre.

Sikowitz soon started the game and this time Beck wanted to get off the stage and agreed that he left Andre be the weird alien in question. Andre asked "Are you sure about this?" and Beck replied with a yes. So the scene played as normally and this time Tori and Andre were sharing a cute kiss. Tori looked into Andre's eyes after the kiss was done and she felt closer to him, emotionally speaking. Andre came back to reality and said "ummmm the kiss it has healed me of all my problems". He looked back at Tori who was just looking so adorable he couldn't help but smile. The class just clapped that the scene was over and once the bell rang Andre pulled Tori to the side and asked her if they could talk in private. Tori agreed but she had no idea as to where because she was still new student and had no idea as to where they could talk in private.

Andre was thinking about the Janitor's closet and Tori just shrugged her shoulders and followed him. Andre just looked into her eyes and asked her "Did you really want to kiss me back there?'' Tori replied "Yea I guess so, I thought since we were acting it would be normal. Andre just looked at his feet and Tori looked at him "You know your weren't half bad, and if you like maybe we can explore this new found friendship of ours and maybe go on a date, and before you say isn't it kinda soon to be thinking about this just know I" Andre paused her with another kiss and she just melted into his arms and Andre just said this "It would be nice to have the new girl in school as my girlfriend besides I was going to ask you out when we were rehearsing with your sister" Tori looked up at him and wondered "If you were going to ask me out then why didn't you say anything earlier?" "Tori if I asked you while you were still at your old school the chances of us meeting up as often would have been slim, but since your beautiful voice got you into this school, my chances with you seen better than before". Tori just squealed and kissed him some more then she broke away and said "Lets get some lunch before I faint" "Alright let's go white girl, Andre chuckled. "I guess Trina never told you we are half Latina" Tori said slightly annoyed. "Alright then lets go muchacha" Andre said. "It's an improvement Tori chuckled. Andre held her hand and headed off to lunch to sit with her soon to be new group of friends

Now I know this is very crappy, but I just wanted to write a little Tandre story of my own and I understand if you guys think it needs more work. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON NEW TANDRE STORIES OR ANYTHING THAT COULD MAKE THIS STORY ANY BETTER! THANK YOU!


End file.
